Antojos
by WitnessAnt
Summary: A veces a Naruto se le antojaba el suelo, más frío, más amplio, más duro. Drabble.


A veces a Naruto se le antojaba el suelo, no sabía muy bien porqué, quizá porque era más amplio, mas frio y más duro. En esos momentos sonreía de una manera un tanto macabra y miraba a Sasuke manteniendo la expresión. Este, que bien podía estar leyendo pacíficamente en el sillón, levantaba la mirada y sentía cómo una ráfaga fría le subía por la espalda. Entonces sabía lo que venía y siendo honestos, tampoco se esforzaba demasiado en evitarlo.

Naruto le tomaba de las manos y con la "suavidad" de un jinchuriki le empotraba en el suelo posicionándose sobre él. Entonces se lo follaba. Sin cariños, sin ternuras, sin un ápice de humanidad. Con la brusquedad digna de un animal Naruto devoraba todo lo que fuera Uchiha, y este, se dejaba hacer. Cuando Naruto se ponía así lo mejor era dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la sesión.

Era un sexo desenfrenado, la piel pálida de Sasuke se fundía con la morena de Naruto hasta el punto de no saber dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Sasuke tenía los ojo cerrados, en estas ocasiones le gustaba estar así, decía poder concentrarse mejor en las sensaciones. A su espalda, el suelo, frío y duro y en su pecho, entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de Naruto, caliente, húmedo, suave y fuerte. Simplemente desquiciante.

Naruto por su parte se deleitaba en observar al hombre bajo él, sus expresiones, como arrugaba el entrecejo, torcía la boca sutilmente y se mordía el labio inferior, muchas veces, hasta hacerlo sangrar. A veces Naruto no podía evitar parar sus acciones, esperar a la reacción de Sasuke y cuando este abría la boca para recriminarle dios sabe que, entonces aprovechaba para besarle. El primer beso de la noche, o de la mañana, o del momento que fuera.

Sus lenguas se buscaban y se encontraban, desesperadas, anhelantes la una de la otra, dentro de la boca, luego fuera, aunque en algún momento, el límite entre dentro y fuera quedaba difuminado por una capa de saliva y entonces eso ya no importaba.

Tras unas últimas, profundas y enloquecedoras embestidas, Sasuke arqueaba la espalda y notaba como todos sus músculos se contraían. Incluso en las plantas de los pies, donde sentía leves pinchazos dolorosos y arrugaba los dedos en un vano intento de mitigarlo. En el momento del climax se agarraba a la espalda de Naruto y con fuerza, lo aplastaba contra él, clavándole las uñas, en la espalda, y a veces, también los dientes. Sasuke gemía en el oído de Naruto, solo para él, y a al rubio eso le enloquecía. Entonces se corría. Dentro del moreno, profundo y gemía, casi gritaba, los vecinos no importaban. Naruto era de naturaleza ruidosa y esas ocasiones solo reafirmaban este hecho. En esos momentos el rubio se desinhibía, se dejaba llevar, gruñía, jadeaba y soltaba algún comentario que rozaba lo obsceno y gratuito.

Tras el momento de euforia el rubio salía del interior de su novio y se permitía perder unos segundos tratando de guardar esa imagen en su álbum personal de "Sasuke terriblemente sexy". Entonces sonreía, Sai estaría orgulloso si pudiera ver la obra de arte que había "creado". Las hebras de ébano del Uchiha desperdigadas por el suelo y pegadas en su frente por el sudor. Dos horas de trabajo tiradas a la basura. Y Su cuerpo desnudo, pálido, de un blancuzco enfermizo contrastando tan maravillosamente con las baldosas negras del piso. Definitivamente Sai se moriría de la envidia.

Para entonces Sasuke ya había abierto los ojos y con la vista perdida en algún lugar del techo trataba de recomponerse tras el viaje que le había metido su "amigo". Sabía que le miraba, y se sentía bien, pero eso no duraba mucho y entonces le sentía a su lado, sobre el suelo. Sentía como unos dedos juguetones se paseaban por su torso desnudo y sonreía.

A veces a Naruto se le antojaba el suelo, más frío, más duro, más amplio y entonces Sasuke pensaba que su novio quizá no era tan idiota.

Hmm… Supongo que alguna llegado este momento se estará preguntado que si esto realmente era necesario. Pues no querida, pero como bien dice el título del fic todos tenemos antojos y a mí me apetecía escribir algo corto y cutre. Ha salido en una tarde y no se me puede pedir más. Aun así espero que aunque no os haya gustado, os haya hecho sentir algo, no sé ¿Asco quizás? Nos leemos. (Y prometo subir cosas más decentes)


End file.
